Lego marvel super Heroes
Lego Marvel Super Heroes is a 2013 action-adventure video game that is developed by TT Games and is published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows.8 The game features gameplay similar to other Lego titles, such as Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga and Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, alternating between various action-adventure sequences and puzzle-solving scenarios. The game was released under the title Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Universe in Peril for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and PlayStation Vita handheld consoles.9 Contents hide 1 Gameplay 2 Plot 2.1 Characters 3 Audio 4 Reception 5 Possible Sequel/Crossover with DC 6 References 7 External links Gameplayedit Following the gameplay style of past Lego titles, players will be able to control approximately 150 characters from the Marvel Universe, each with their own unique abilities.1011 For example, Spider-Man can swing on his webs and use his spider sense while the Hulk, who is larger than the standard minifigures, can throw large objects, as well as shrink down into Bruce Banner to access computers.1213 It has been confirmed that Galactus will be the main antagonist in the game.14 According to game director, Arthur Parsons, and producer, Phil Ring, one of the main settings of Lego Marvel Super Heroes is a Lego version of New York City.15 In addition, a Lego version of Asgard was created.16 The creative team has also incorporated Marvel Comics co-creator Stan Lee in the game. He is a part of missions called "Stan Lee in Peril", similar to "Citizen in Peril" missions from previous games. He is also a playable character, and has several of the other characters' abilities (such as Spider-Man's webbing, a combination of Human Torch's heat beam and Cyclops's optic blast, Mr. Fantastic's ability to grapple, an adamantium skeleton when all health is depleted, and the ability to transform into a Hulk-like version of Lee).11 Players can also explore the Marvel version of New York City by entering buildings. Every building will have their own storyline when walked into and will be narrated by Deadpool.11 Plotedit The game begins as the Silver Surfer is being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Iron Man. Silver Surfer is knocked out of the sky by Doctor Doom with his surfboard shattering into several 'Cosmic Bricks' that fall onto the Earth. With these blocks containing immense power, Doom forges an alliance with Loki and gets together a band of villains to make the powerful "Doom Ray of Doom". However, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury calls upon the superheroes of the Marvel Universe to retrieve the bricks before they can be captured by Doom and his army. Sandman and Abomination hold the entire Grand Central Station hostage in search of a Cosmic Brick, and it draws the attention of Iron Man and Hulk, who are later aided by Spider-Man in defeating Sandman and thus securing the Cosmic Brick. Fury then tasks Captain America and Mister Fantastic in finding more bricks, and the two head to the Baxter Building, which has fallen under the control of Doctor Octopus. Spider-Man returns to aid the two and they defeat Doctor Octopus, but the Cosmic Brick is stolen by the Green Goblin, who takes it with him to Oscorp Tower. Fury tasks Black Widow and Hawkeye with finding the Cosmic Brick while Spider-Man heads to Oscorp in pursuit of the Goblin, and the three are forced to face Venom inside Oscorp's underground lab while the Goblin once again escapes. Wolverine works with Iron Man and the Hulk to secure the Raft, a maximum-security prison being raided by escaped prisoners, including Abomination, Leader, and Sabretooth, both of whom the heroes have to take down. Magneto is revealed to be a mastermind behind the mass breakout and quickly makes his escape from the facility with the help of Mystique. After Magneto uses his powers to destroy Iron Man's armor, Stark goes with Captain America to Stark Tower to retrieve a new suit. However the Mandarin attacks the tower with several Extremis soldiers, forcing Stark to initiate the "House Party Protocol", using his suits to defeat his nemesis. Elsewhere, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Human Torch are sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to the Empire State Building, where they infiltrate an underground HYDRA base and defeat the Red Skull with the help of Captain America. Captain America and the Human Torch meet with Wolverine and Thor, who takes them to Asgard to find Loki. Upon arrival at the Bifrost Bridge, they find that Loki has allied himself with the Frost Giants, and they fight their way to Loki's domain, where Loki enhances his powers with the Tesseract. Loki unleashes the Destroyer armor on the heroes, but they disable the Destroyer while Loki escapes. While the others argue about what to do with the Tesseract, Wolverine uses the distraction to steal it and take it to Professor X at the X-Mansion. The mansion is attacked, and Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Iceman and Beast work together to rescue trapped students and defeat Juggernaut. At this time, Fury decides to initiate Operation: Latveria to go and stop Doctor Doom. Fury and the Fantastic Four travel to Castle Doom to find him, but instead battle the Green Goblin. Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man head to a submarine where they defeat MODOK and his forces, being aided by Jean Grey in an attempt to find Doom underwater following the submarine's destruction. Magneto, on the other hand, uses his powers to take control of the Statue of Liberty, literally bringing it to life and using it to attack Mister Fantastic, Hulk and Wolverine. The heroes get trapped inside the statue and make it to its head, where they encounter Mastermind and defeat him. Believing Magneto to be on Asteroid M Island, Fury sends the Thing and Captain America there, and with the help of Storm, they defeat Rhino, and Mystique is revealed to be disguising as Magneto to lure the heroes to the island while the real Magneto continues with his plan. Meanwhile, on Asteroid M, Doom's lair in outer space, Doom and Loki's plan nears completion. Iron Man, Thor and Spider-Man arrive there and defeat Magneto, but Iron Man and Thor are incapacitated in the process. Spider-Man goes on with Storm, Thing and Captain America and they defeat Doctor Doom. With only Loki left, he reveals his elaborate scheme to harness the power of Galactus to destroy both Earth and Asgard. Loki uses a device powered by the Cosmic Bricks to control Galactus as he attacks New York. With no other options left, Fury assembles the heroes and villains together in order to defeat Galactus on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, splitting the combined forces into several teams. After a glorious battle, Galactus and Loki are warped into a large portal, thus trapping both of them into an unknown part of space. With Earth now safe, the heroes make an agreement with the villains to give them time to escape before they are pursued. With all the Cosmic Bricks reassembled back into his surfboard, the Silver Surfer thanks the heroes for defeating Galactus and departs on his surfboard into deep space. During the end credits, Fury oversees the repair of the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly, the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive on Earth and Fury later sees Black Panther arriving as well. Charactersedit Playable characters Abomination17 Absorbing Man18 Acolyte19 A.I.M. Agent Aldrich Killian Ant-Man20 Archangel2 Arnim Zola19 Aunt May18c Beast21c Beetle22 Beta Ray Bill23a (DLC) Black Bolt20 Black Cat Black Panther22 Black Widow13c Blade Blob21 Bruce Banner/Hulk13c Bullseye24 Captain Britain19 Carnage25 Colossus21 Curt Connors/Lizard26 Cyclops22c Damage Control Worker Daredevil19c Deadpool21c Demogoblin Destroyer16 Doctor Doom21c Doctor Octopus Superior Spider-Man22c Doctor Strange11 Doombot Dormammu Drax the Destroyer20 Electro25 Elektra21 Emma Frost25 Extremis Soldier Falcon23a (DLC) Frost Giant16 Galactus13 Gambit21 Gamora22 Ghost Rider19 Groot20 Gwen Stacy22c Havok18 Hawkeye13c (Classic version DLC) Heimdall27 H.E.R.B.I.E.22 Howard the Duck21 Howard Stark Human Torch10c HYDRA Agent19 Iceman22c Invisible Woman22c Iron Fist28 J. Jonah Jameson19c Jane Foster18b (DLC) Jean Grey21c Juggernaut21c Kingpin21 Kingpin's Henchman Kraven the Hunter25 Kurse18b (Movie version DLC) Laufey Leader22 Loki13c Magneto29c Malekith the Accursed26b (Movie version DLC) Mandarin Maria Hill30c Mary Jane Watsonc Mastermind Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099d Miles Morales/Spider-Mand Mister Fantastic22c M.O.D.O.K.24 Moon Knight18 Ms. Marvel31 Mysterio2 Mystique19c Nick Fury13c Nightmare18 Nova22 Norman Osborn/Green Goblin21c Odin18b (DLC) Pepper Potts/Rescuec Peter Parker/Spider-Man13c (Symbiote version DLC) Phil Coulson16c Polaris18 Power Man28 Professor X19 Psylocke32 Punisher21c Pyro18c Red Skull22 Rhino21 Rick Jones/A-Bomb23a (DLC) Rocket Raccoon2 Ronan the Accuser Roxxon Guard11 Sabretooth33c Sandman17c Sandman's Goon Scarlet Spiderd Sentinel34 She-Hulk35 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Shocker28 Sif18b (DLC) Silver Samurai21 Silver Surfer36 Spider-Woman11 Squirrel Girl21 Stan Lee21c Star-Lord37c Statue of Liberty Steve Rogers/Captain America13c Storm21c Super-Skrull19 Symbiote Scientist Taskmaster18 Thanos23a (DLC) Thing22c Thor13c Thunderbolt Ross/Red Hulk19 Toad Tony Stark/Iron Man13c Union Jack25 Venom10 Viper11 Vulture21 War Machine/Iron Patriot21c Warriors Three (DLC) Fandral18b (DLC) Hogun18b (DLC) Volstagg18b (DLC) Wasp Whiplash25 Winter Soldier38a (DLC) Wizard22 Wolverine13c ^a Available as Pre-order exclusive and via the "Super Pack" DLC. ^b Available as DLC via the Asgard pack. ^c Characters who made their appearances on Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita versions. ^d Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita exclusives.